Asaf Goren
Continent: Africa Origin: Cairo, Egypt Gender: Male Age: 19 Strengths: Hand to hand fighting, physical abilities (e.g climbing, swimming, running etc). Weaknesses: Allowing himself to trust other people enough to form an alliance but can do so if the situation makes it necessary. He's not good at strategy and long distance fighting. Fears: Betrayal Motivation: His motivation was his family. He wants the money to get his family out of Egypt and into a more stable environment as he gained a taste of what it was like in America. The favour would be that he finds out how his father really died and what his last words were, as well as who did it. Weapon: A machete and a hunting knife. Personality Asaf is a stoic character, often preferring to keep to himself rather than join a 'pack' per say. A lone wolf, he's not quite good at socialising or building friendships however he's not one to keep his mouth shut either. Headstrong and rather blunt, he (ironically perhaps) has a strong moral core and doesn't like to keep his mouth shut when his beliefs are against whatever is occurring or what is being said, nor is he scared of throwing a punch. Internally, he's quite bitter and longs for freedom and friendship and can be quite loyal once someones gained his trust. He's also quite idealistic, often dreaming of a better life and world to live in. Backstory He was born to a teacher for a father and a housewife for a mother. One of ten, he was the second youngest and was surrounded by sisters, except for his little brother. Growing up was somewhat average, he excelled in sports and did okay academically. He spent lots of time outside with friends playing football or basketball. As he was the eldest son, his father and mother tended to place more pressure onto him to be better and gain a high quality life. Growing up, he began to be attracted to the revolutionary groups calling an end to the Hosni Mubarak's government despite his parent's warning. During the demonstrations, it began to get violent with the police cracking down. During the events, Asaf accidentally got into a fight with a soldier and, to stop himself from being shot, pushed the soldier onto the ground. The impact killed the soldier on impact and Asaf, not knowing what else to do, bolted, rejoining the crowd. He avoided arrest but his revolutionary zeal had been dampened and he returned to his studies, eventually being accepted into a Californian university due to his athletic abilities. He stayed there for nearly eight months, learning how to box and other fighting techniques. However, his father was eventually arrested and his family was told he committed suicide whilst imprisoned though Asaf doubted this was reality. Despite this, he was forced to return him to provide for his family. A couple of months later, he found out about 'ten little sinners' and applied due to the prizes being offered. Category:The Reckoning Category:Ten Little Sinners Category:The Accused Category:Male Category:Africa Category:19 Year Olds Category:TimeLord15